Un-vetted
Un-vetted is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Littlest Pet Shop and the eighty-seventh episode overall. Overview Zoe develops a crush on the new veterinarian's German Shepard; Blythe and Russell spend the night camping on a freezing mountain. Summary At the start of the episode, Roger is seen sleeping, dreaming about landing Air Force One. Blythe shows up, delivering breakfast in his bed, but after telling Roger to wake up, he woke up in panic. After Blythe delivering breakfast, especially his own airplane morning slippers, Roger questions on why she being so nice to him. Blythe told Roger if she can go to Mount Gigantor, the place where Mona Autumn has found inspiration for Tré Blase Magazine, for a year. Roger suggest to visit Mount Gigantor for one night. The exchange goes Mack and forth until Blythe agreed to go to Mount Gigantor for a night. At Littlest Pet Shop, Mrs. Twombly tells Blythe if she can take care of Russell, since his owner, Mr. Owens, is attending for the Bingo-athon, which Blythe agrees. Blythe then walks in to the Day Camp when Zoe holds Blythe's leg. When Blythe told Zoe on what's wrong, Zoe asked her that she wanted to hide her because Mrs. Twombly was going to take her to the Vet office for a checkup tomorrow. "Tomorrow, Mrs. Twombly is taking me to the vet... (Gasps) for a Checkup!" -Zoe Trent (In complete worry) On their way to Mount Gigantor, Russell questioned on what exciting thing that he, Blythe and Roger might see once they arrive at Mount Gigantor. Russell wanted to see the Mountain Goats who can walk through walls with their sticky hooves. Blythe believed that they're not real, but Russell admit that they are real, after himself and Zoe seen them on the Animal Channel. At the Vet office, after Mrs. Twombly pulled Zoe inside, Zoe thought this place wasn't that bad. After a vet follows Mrs. Twombly to the checkup room and prompted her to place Zoe to the examining table, the 2 walk off to fill in the paperwork. Zoe thought it can take more than a vet to worry her. But after seeing giant scissors, a drill, and sharp needles, Zoe decided to get out of here, unaware that she was catched by a German Shepard. "Please, not so loud. You'll disturb the other patients. Hello. My name is Dr. Handsome Face. I'm the real pet vet here." -Dr. Handsome Face He tell Zoe to not be too loud because they can wake up the patients, and told her that his name is Dr. Handsome Face, and believes her that he's the real pet vet. Handsome Face then proceeded to examine Zoe with his knowledge. He starts by using a tounge dispenser to check Zoe's temperature. Handsome Face told Zoe that he knows every patient's name, and asked for her name, to which she responded that her name is Zoe. Handsome Face noticed that Zoe's temperature was 48 degrees Fahrenheit. He then sees that Zoe has seen a growth on her cranium. Zoe thought the cranium was just her beret, but then told Handsome Face that she hoping to get her cranium checked out. At a nearby town where Mount Gigantor was at, Russell told Blythe if a guide was recommended since Mount Gigantor is too dangerous to go there. Blythe told Russell that when Mona went there one time, she traveled here with no guide, and a use of a harness with the approved safety permits. Roger showed up, said that it will be a Father Daughter Hedgehog bonding time as they travel to Mount Gigantor. He then proceeded to move on, but hits a snow pile instead. Russell questioned to Blythe if it's ok to go to Mount Gigantor without a guide. "Are you sure we don't need a guide?" -Russell Ferguson At the Day Camp, with Zoe love struck about Handsome Face, Penny, Pepper and Minka are all excited. Penny tells Zoe on who was equally cute so they can can compare their level of cuteness. Zoe suggested herself, even though Handsome Face was more handsome than cute. Zoe: I have to say me, though he was more handsome than cute. Penny, Pepper and Minka: (Sighs) Vinnie and Sunil questioned if it's more handsome than this, and Vinnie showed his muscles while Sunil does an Indian sitar dance. Pepper told the boys if they're jealous, to which Vinnie and Sunil that they're not. Zoe knew that the only way to see Handsome Face again is when she shows up for checkups. Vinnie told Zoe that she can only show up for a checkup if she's sick or injured, thus Zoe was getting an idea. While trekking at Mount Gigantor, Blythe asked Russell of its going well, and Russell said that, judging between Blythe and Mona, everything's fine. Blythe then told Roger of they already passed that craggily thing, but Roger said not to worry, and that he has a map so he'll know where they at. Unfortunately, the wind swiped that map off of Roger's hand. Blythe checked if they have food, but the bag was empty, and told Roger that he was supposed to pack up food before they set off. Tiger told Blythe that, at the very least, they have sleeping bags so they can stay warm, but he accidentally throw them off the cliff. Back at Day Camp, The Pets asked Mrs. Twombly to come here. Twombly asked on what's wrong, and the pets pointed at Zoe, who pretended to be sick. Noticing that she not feeling well, Twombly decided to take Zoe to the vet, and on her way to tell Youngmee to be in charge of the shop temporarily. "And the best acting award goes to... Zoe!" -Pepper Clark At Mount Gigantor, Blythe was pondering on what Mona was capable of doing just fine at this freezing mountain when Roger showed up and told her that he has something to show her. As he was setting up a trap, Roger told Blythe that he was watching a show called Super Duper Stay alive Man, which stars Dirk Dirkens, a tough man who gave out tips on how to survive. He demonstrated by setting a snare in order to capture a predator, but the snare hits Roger instead, much to Blythe and Russell's expense. At the Vet office, after checkup from the Vet, Handsome Face shows up again to checkup Zoe, started by telling Zoe to count backward from W, with Zoe not having much effort. Handsome Face then questioned Zoe about her condition, to which Zoe said that she's dizzy and was weak on her knees. After further chatting, Handsome Face then told Zoe to rub a sock on her head and call him in the morning. Zoe was then picked up by the Vet, thus Zoe has taken a leave. In the song Can't Give up, Zoe meets Handsome Face several times, after pretending to get hurt or sick, while Blythe, Russell and Roger are doing their best to survive at Mount Gigantor. At Day Camp, Penny started to worry about Zoe, who was at the Vet office several times. Sunil has suggested that they must go to the Vet so they can check in Zoe, much to Minka and Pepper's interest. The pets got out of the Day Camp and pretended to be sick, and Youngmee, now in charge of the shop temporarily, has noticed the pets are sick and decided to take them to the Vet Office. After the pets arrived at the Vets office, they overhead the conversation between Zoe and Handsome Face. He told Zoe if she wants to be her nurse. Zoe agrees, much to the pets's state of shock. Zoe asked on what they are doing, and Penny said that she and the pets are pretended to be sick so they can check on Zoe. Pepper then said if the pets worry for Zoe to stay with Handsome Face for good, amd Zoe responded that she will, because Handsome Face was not only that she's the love of her life, but also her soulmate. Despite their best efforts, Blythe, Russell and Roger are not having any effort for survival and Roger yelled, "You failed me, Dirk Dirkens!". His yell was so loud that he creates an avalanche and they run into the cave, where the snow traps Blythe, Russell, and Roger in. Suddenly, there is a noise coming from the cave and Roger faints. The noise was from the mountain goats, and one of them, Tinsey Nougat, told them that in order to get out of the cave, they have to go though it, to which included 2 bathroom breaks. Blythe, Russell and Roger are now getting on the mountain goats as they proceeded to go through the cave. After getting out of the cave, Russell was excited on getting out of Mount Gigantor, but not Blythe. She said that she didn't last at least one night, while Mona lasted a year. However, Tinsey said that Mona's assistant only lasted a year, thus Mona didn't went there, much to Blythe's disappointment. Russell consoles Blythe, saying that they had a great adventure after all this time trekking Mount Gigantor, and Blythe approved his opinion. As Blythe and Russell returns to Day Camp, she sees the pets feeling down and questions if she missed anything. Minka told Blythe that Zoe feel in love that she's going to stay at the vet office with a German Shepard, much to Blythe's disbelief. Just as Zoe is about to kiss Handsome Face, Blythe shows up at the nick of time to stop it from happening. Blythe then told Zoe that Handsome Face is just a dog who lives in the Vet office, thus she can't make him his nurse. Seeing that Blythe can understand what he's saying, Handsome Face became worried. Blythe then told Zoe that she can't be Handsome Face's Nurse because he's not a real doctor. Zoe then admit that she and Handsome Face a re a perfect couple, as why is proven by singing. Handsome Face then checked on her singing and stated that her singing was caused by an Acute Throat Disorder. Frustrated, Zoe told Handsome Face that a real doctor would've checked her singing voice and said that her singing was fabulous and left him behind, thus heading back to LPS along with Blythe and Russell. At Day Camp, Penny and the pets was so glad Zoe came back. Blythe promised that she has to double check the facts before doing something crazy when Russell sneezes. Russell said that he got a cold while trekking the mountain. Blythe decided to take him to the Vet Office. Towards the end of the episode, Zoe wanted to come with Blythe, but the pets won't let her, making Zoe worried. Cast * Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter * Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark * Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio * Kira Tozer - Minka Mark * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Tenzing Norgert * Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling * Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly * Shannon Chan-Kent - Youngmee Song * Terry Klassen - Doctor Handsomeface and Doctor Mooser Trivia * This is the last episode to air in 2015. * Mona Autumn is mentioned in this episode. * The third time Vinnie is called a genius when he proposes a rather crazy idea. * Dr. Mooser is based on actor Ed Wynn's character in Stage Door Canteen. * This is the third episode where Zoe has fallen in love. * Terry Klassen reappears after Blythe's Pet Project, which aired 2 years and 8 months ago prior to this episode. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Songs Of The Episodes